


The New Year Party

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: McCarey [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Vincent York comes up with an idea. Why not have a New Year's party? He is still new to Jay Wonder and his friends, so he thought this would be a good chance to meet more people. Lots have responded. Jay invited two of his cousins, Robert and Richard McCarey. How will the first meeting turn out for Jay and Vincent? Find out.





	1. Chapter 1

“Lori?”

“Yes, Vincent?”

“I just came up with an idea.”

“I’d like to hear it.”

“I want to throw a party here at the Hilton Hotel.”

“I like the idea. Does Jay know?”

“Of course he does. He’s comfortable with it.”

“Good. How many people have you invited so far?”

“Thousands. A lot of them have responded, saying they can come. I told Jay he can invite his friends and cousins.”

“Did he go for it?”

“Yes, he did. He’s a good guy.”

“I agree, Vincent. And easy to talk with,” Lori agreed.

It was his turn to nod.

“Jay did give me a couple of his cousins’ contact information. I have to e – mail them myself since this New Year’s party is my idea. Jay and his band will be performing for the guests, and he went for it,” Vincent told his wife.

“Okay. Jay’s pretty good at performing. He’s got a good voice, don’t you think?” Lori asked.

“Of course I agree. I happen to agree with Paul this is a challenging job.”

“No arguments there, Vincent. We had a good time staying in Ohio for Chrismtas.”

“Looks like Ohio hasn’t changed since we first got this job. Would you like me to read to you the e – mail I sent to Jay’s cousins?”

“I would like that. What are their names again?”

“Robert and Richard McCarey,” Vincent answered.

“I’m not familiar with them,” said Lori.

“Me neither.”

“Who answered you?”

“Richard did. Here’s what I said:

Subject: Party

Hello, all.

My name is Vincent York. I happen to be Jay’s new manager for Jay Wonder.

I am having a party on New Year’s Eve.

Located at the Hilton Hotel at six PM. Jay let me have your contact information to ask you myself. Hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely,

Vincent

“What do you think?” Vincent asked.

“Very professional.”

“That’s what I thought,” he said.

“Have you shared it with Jay?”

“No need to. Jay did mention he’s never met these guys.”

“I thought he did.”

“No. He recently connected with them since Robert found him on facebook. They’ve been in touch since.”

“There’s still a lot of people we haven’t met when we took this job.”

“That’s true.”

Then Vincent asked, “Where’s Mary?”

“She’s in her bedroom.”

“Thanks. Maybe she can be celebrating the New Year with her friends.”

“She said the same thing, but she would have to talk with you first.”

“That’s fine with me. I just don’t want her around when wine and beer will be involved.”

“That makes sense.”

“I will go up now and tell Sugar Princess.”

After he said that, Lori watched him head upstairs.

“He’s an awesome husband,” Lori told herself.

Once Vincent reached Mary’s bedroom, he knocked on her door. A minute or two later, Mary opened the door.

“Hi, Sugar Princess.”

“Hi, Daddy.”

“Is that okay if I come in?”

He saw Mary sounded tired.

“Did I disturb you?”

“No. What do you want to talk with me about, Daddy?”

Mary is already twelve years old. He looked around her bedroom door. It looked like Mary needed to clean it. He didn’t want to say anything about it.

Dawn Rivera is also a manager with him for Jay and his band. She was in the office with her two children, spending some time on the computer. Dawn hadn’t yet heard about the party idea Vincent came up with.

“Your mother and I have been talking about New Year’s. Since there will be beer and wine involved, I think it’s best you celebrate the New Year with your friends.”

“Mommy said to talk about it with you. So I can tell my friends it’s an yes?”

Vincent nodded.

“Yes, Sugar Princess. Jay is only for business relationship, Sugar Princess. We’ve only been living her for a few months now, and he’s already acting like a true friend.”

He finished saying that and then wheezed for a bit. To tell the truth, Vincent has asthma. He’s had it for several years.

“Are you okay, Daddy?” Mary asked.

“Of course I am, Sugar Princess. Nothing to worry about.”

“You know how much Mommy and I worry about you and the asthma.”

“Of course I know. In a few minutes, would you mind coming downstairs? I want you and Dawn together.”

“What do you have to share?”

“About the party.”

“Does Mrs. Rivera know yet?”

He shook his head and then answered, “No, she doesn’t. That’s why I want you both to hear it together.”

“That makes sense. I’ll call my friends after that.”

“Okay. When you come down, you and Mrs. Rivera will hear about the idea of a party.”

“What about Mrs. Rivera’s children? They’re so young.”

“We know, Sugar Princess. We’ll talk about that also.”

“I can baby – sit.”

“Let’s think about it for a while. You’re only twelve years old. We’d like you to wait for another year.”

“Okay. You should know by now that a few of my friends are my age and they baby – sit.”

“I don’t like the idea of baby – sitting at twelve years old. If it works for your friends, good for them. Are you talking about our friends back in Ohio or here?”

“Both,” Mary answered.

Vincent didn’t say anything after that. Then he spoke again.

“I will see you downstairs.”

“Am I in trouble?” Mary asked.

“No, you’re not, Sugar Princess. I’d just want to share my party idea.”

“See you soon, Daddy.”

Then Vincent headed to the living room.

“Mary will be here soon, Lori.”

“Okay. Have you talked with Dawn about this yet?”

“No. She and Sugar Princess will hear it together with you.”

“Makes sense so we all can hear the story only once,” Lori agreed.

“I’ll go find Dawn. Is she still in the office?”

Lori nodded.

“She hasn’t come out once.”

Vincent left her once more and he saw Dawn and her children together. They were watching a cartoon online. He didn’t pay much attention that it was YouTube.

Dawn turned around and faced him.

“Hello, Vincent.”

“Hello, Dawn. In a few minutes, would you mind coming to the living room?”

“What for?”

“I just want to share an idea about New Year’s.”

“Can’t you tell me now?”

“Lori hasn’t heard the idea yet, so I want you and Mary to be there at the same time.”

“Okay. We should be in the living room shortly. We want to finish watching this cartoon.”

“Take your time. Mary should be here soon.”

“Who knows about this idea?”

“Jay does. He’s told some of his cousins. He’ll also pass the invitation over to his friends.”

“Okay. I shall see you soon.”

“Okay. What cartoon is this?” Vincent asked.

Dawn told him.

“That’s cool. Do the kids like it?”

“Of course they do, Vincent.”

“That’s good. See you soon.”

Then Dawn watched him shut the door.

Dawn saw the cartoon was almost over. She heard Mary’s voice a minute later.

“Is Dawn coming?” she heard Lori ask.

“She is. They’re just watching a cartoon, that’s all.”

“One cartoon a day is a good idea she came up with for those children.”

He agreed. About two minutes later, Dawn joined them.

“Do you want anything to drink, Dawn?”

“Thank you, Vincent. I can just pour myself and the kids a glass of water.”

“Okay.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Sugar Princess?”

“Did you tell Mommy about my baby – sitting suggestion?”

“No,” he answered.

Dawn rejoined them.

“What do you mean by ‘baby – sitting,’ Vincent?” Dawn asked.

“Mary offered to watch after your children while we’re at the party on New Year’s,” Vincent told her.

“Mary, that is kind of you to volunteer, but I’m sure by now your father said he and I don’t like the idea of twelve – year – olds doing that sort of thing.”

“Daddy did say that, Mommy. They need somebody to look after them during these hours.”

“They do, Mary. And that person isn’t going to be you.”

“Just a suggestion.”

“Thank you, Mary. Maybe when you get older you can,” Lori told her daughter.

“You may begin, Vincent.”

“What I want to tell you is Jay Wonder will be performing for the guests. I want to hold this party from six till midnight. What do you think, Dawn?”

“I think it’s a good idea. How many people?” Dawn asked.

“I asked the same thing,” Lori told her.

“Yes. I will tell you the story.”

“We’re listening, Daddy.”

Flashback:

Vincent had come up with an idea for New Year’s Eve. He was at Jay’s house. 

“Jay, I have something I’d like to share with you.”

“What is it?”

“I’d like to have a party. What do you think?”

“Good idea, Vincent. Does Lori know?”

“Not yet, but she will.”

“I think she would have to know. Would she agree to this idea of yours?”

“I’m not sure. Since we’re still new to you, Jay, I think she might agree.”

“Have you started making invitations?” Jay asked.

“Yes, Jay. I’ve been inviting several people and lots have responded. Can you invite some of your family to come along?”

“If you’re going to have this party, you should contact them yourself. This party isn’t my idea. I do have a couple of cousins who would like to show up.”

“What are their names?”

“Robert and Richard McCarey,” Jay answered.

“I see. Do you know them?”

“I don’t know them very well, but it would give us the chance to meet for the first time.”

“How did you come across them?” Vincent asked.

Unlike Jay, Vincent never showed any interest in family tree research. 

“I looked them up. Karen and I were going through old stuff. Somehow I picked up a diary. Karen and I read it together. Uncle Alan liked to keep diaries and notebooks. He had lots to say about his family back then. I have no clue the other family members knew he liked to write.”

“So that’s how you tracked these guys down?”

Jay nodded.

“So we started communicating. Both Richard and Robert seem like friendly guys. I’m not sure if you would like them or not, Vincent. I also found out Aunt Pearl is still alive. Her father is also.”

“What’s his name?”

“Kenneth,” Jay answered.

“Mind if I have these guys contact so I can invite them?”

“Sure. I have Robert’s, so he gave me Richard’s contact also.”

So Jay wrote down this cousins’ information.

“Thanks, Jay. This is all I want from you.”

“Okay. I shall see you again soon.”

End Flashback

“So that’s how I got their contact information,” Vincent told his family.

“Very interesting, Vincent. This should be a fun party,” Lori said.

“That’s means time to start searching for baby – sitters,” Dawn said and left.


	2. Chapter 2

So Vincent decided to get in touch with Jay for a while. He was in his car. Lori had given him a list of groceries that were needed. He listened to Jay’s telephone ring. A minute or so later, Jay’s voice came on.

“Hi, Jay.”

Vincent was still in the driveway while he was talking with Jay.

“Hello, Vincent. How is your day?”

“Just fine, Jay. That’s why I’m not calling to say just that.”

“If you want to. I’m just going to listen.”

“Okay. Here’s what Richard said. He was the one who replied.”

“I understand. Is there something you want to talk with me about?”

“Of course there is. This is why I called. You remember when you gave me Richard and Robert’s contact information?”

“I do.”

“Would you like me to share?”

“Go ahead, Vincent.”

“Hello, Mr. York. I am Richard McCarey, a cousin of Jay. My brother Robert told me about his attending. He’s been talking with Jay today. There is something you need to know about where he and I live.

“There’s more, Vincent. I can tell.”

“Of course there’s more, Jay. Here is what I told him:

I don’t care where you live, Richard. Do you prefer Richard or Mr. McCarey?

Richard: I go by both Rich and Richard. It’s Mr. McCarey to some people.

“Me: “All right. Where are you from?”

“Richard: Lambert Lake, Connecticut. How about you?

“Me: Originally from East Hardwick, Ohio. I live in Nevada now because of this new chapter.

“At least it’s a good start, Vincent. What else is there?” Jay asked.

“Richard: That’s why Robert and I are flying. It will take forever to drive from Lambert Lake to Vegas.

“Me: Okay. Jay did say something to Robert that you two would be living with him for time being.

“Richard: Sounds good. Do you have family?

“Me: A wife and a daughter.

“Richard: It’s nice knowing you, Mr. York.

“Me: Just call me Vincent.

“Richard: What are their names?

“Me: Lori is my wife and Mary is my daughter. Do you have family?

“Richard: Just a second wife, but no kids.

“Me: Your wife is welcome to come along.”

“Richard: I’ll mention it.

“Me. What’s your wife’s name?

“Richard: Lynne.

Jay interrupted for a bit.

“Vincent, thanks for sharing this with me. See, you’re connecting with new people now since you’re working with Jay Wonder. Please go on.”

“Okay. I didn’t mind if you interrupt.”

“That’s rude.”

So Vincent continued on.

“Me: That’s a nice name. Do you have facebook?

“Richard: Sure. I am under the name of Richard McCarey.

“Me: I’ll look you up.

“Richard: No rush.

“Me: So do you know the name Paul Francis?

“Richard: Yes. Why?

“Me: Because I was offered this job, but he did say he and another friend argued about it. 

“Richard: That’s cool. Did he say how many people he interviewed?

“Me: He told me, but it’s none of my business.

“Richard: Makes sense. What did you do before you took this job?

“Me: I was a receptionist in a vet clinic. What about you?

“Richard: I am retired, but I worked on the night shift as a news anchor.

“Me: Nice. I will see you Saturday.

“That’s all there is, Jay. What do you think?”

“I know how you had a good introduction to someone like him.”

“I know. Remember when you and I connected?”

“Sure I do, Vincent. Wait a minute.”

“What’s that? Anything you catch in the e – mails I read?”

“I did. I do recognize Richard’s name. I didn’t recognize Robert’s, let me tell you.”

“I see. I remember watching Richard on the news.”

“Same here with me, Vincent. Now you see for yourself the McCarey family is well – known.”

“I do, Jay. No wonder you have a connection with these guys.”

“Is this why you called me?” Jay asked.

“Of course. I guess having this job really means connecting with others you don’t know. Did Mr. Francis do this also?”

“You bet he did. Ever since his first day, he began connecting with others. I connect with my fans also.”

“Why wouldn’t you? Isn’t that why you returned to the spotlight?”

He could feel Jay’s thinking, but he wasn’t so sure what Jay had been thinking.

“You’re thinking about something. Am I right?” Vincent asked.

“Of course I am, Vincent. I do have an idea what we can do at the party.”

“What?”

Vincent told himself whatever is on Jay’s mind right now must’ve been a good idea. It turned out he was right.

“My idea is we all can sing a song together. Maybe I could introduce Robert, Richard and the girls I mentioned. Maybe we all can sing together. Maybe I can have Karen involved.”

“I like the idea, Jay. Go for it.”

“I’ll share it with Karen. I think she’ll like it.”

“Do your cousins know about this idea?” Vincent asked.

“No, because I just thought of it.”

“Listen, Jay. I have to get going. Lori wants me to go to the grocery store. I’ll talk with you later.”

“Drive safely, Vincent.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime during that same day, Vincent received a telephone call from Karen.

He received her call around the time between four o’clock and six – fifteen. 

“Hello, Vincent,” Karen greeted him when he answered her call.

“Hello, Karen. How was your day?”

“It was good, thank you. Jay and I talked earlier today.”

“About my party?”

“Yes. He told me his idea about the family singing a song together. He thinks our other cousins will like the idea. I am not sure about Richard and Robert since we don’t know them.”

“I have talked with Richard, but it was only by e – mail,” Vincent told her.

“Is Richard nice?”

“I’d like to think so. He sounded pleasant.”

“Glad to know. Has Jay ever mentioned he was friends with Barry Manilow?”

“No, he never told me that. Is that how he became a part of the music industry?”

“Yes. And he has been a success since. I will have him tell you the story.”

“It’s okay he doesn’t tell me. Do you recognize Richard’s name at all?”

“No, I didn’t, and still don’t. What about you?”

“Yes, because I used to watch him on the evening news.”

Karen thought of something.

“Wait a minute. I actually do recognize his name,” she said.

“I wasn’t sure you didn’t know him, so that is why I bought it up.”

“I see. I shall do my best to meet Richard and Robert at the party, but I can’t promise that.”

“If you don’t come over when I meet your cousins. I am sure they would understand if they would meet at all.”

“Jay never said anything on their ages. It really doesn’t matter anyway.”

“Why don’t you and Jay come over tonight?”

“What time is it now?” Karen asked.

“Four – thirty. Maybe we can still talk ideas about the party.”

“Do Dawn and Lori know?”

“Not yet, but they will,” Vincent answered, and then added, “Lori would not mind.”

Karen could feel him shrugging his shoulders.

“Are you okay, Vincent?”

“Yes, I am.”

“I’d better be on my way, Vincent. I need to pick up the boys. They are hanging out with some of their friends. No sleep overs tonight for those two.”

“Good day, Karen. I will tell Dawn and Lori about our conversation.”

That’s when Karen disconnected.

Once Vincent got off the phone with Karen, he joined Lori again.

“Who were you talking with?” Lori asked.

“I spoke with Karen. We were mostly talking about the party.”

“Did she say anything about it?”

Vincent answered, “She actually did. She liked my idea, if you ask me.”

“Tell me,” she said.

“We did talk about Robert and Richard. She didn’t recognize Robert’s name, or Richard, but it took her a while to recognize Richard’s.”

“He does have quite a successful career when he was on air,” Lori said.

“He sure did. I am sure this party will give us the chance to meet these guys. Jay seems to like Robert.”

Lori said, “I like your idea on this party. You’re right that there will be thousands of people at the party we will be meeting. I like how we moved on from Ohio.”

“Me too. At least this is the fun part of meeting new people. That’s where the judging comes from.”

“God never is happy when you judge people. That’s why you have to read the Bible.”

“Don’t remind me, Lori. I mostly read the books of Job and Judges. I always do read the same books in the Bible when I judge others.”

Vincent was right when he said that. Every time he tries something new, he would judge people and visit the Bible until he is done with judging.

He somehow reads the books of Job and Judges when he does this judging thing. Besides, he sees those two of the Bible differently each time.

He is still judging you, and he is still spending some time with Christ while in trouble. That is something his family believes in from the time he was a kid until now with Lori.

When he and Lori finished talking, they kissed.

“Love you,” they both said at the same time.

“Lori?”

“What?”

“I just remembered something from the conversation I had with Karen. I forgot to mention it earlier.”

“What’s that?”

“I invited Karen over tonight.”

“Don’t her children have school tomorrow?”

“Of course they do. I only invited her and Jay for dinner. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Did you tell them what time we should be expecting them?”

“No.”

“Go ahead now and call them.”

“Okay. I’ll do that now.”

He left her and called Karen first. She answered her cell phone.

“Hi, Vincent,” she said.

“Hi, Karen. This is Vincent.”

“We hadn’t been on the phone for very long when we talked earlier.”

“I know. I just told Lori I invited you and Jay for dinner tonight.”

“What did Lori say?”

“She thought it was a good idea. I haven’t invited Jay yet.”

“You invite him yourself. I’m not in charge of talking to my brother about this.”

“Okay. Would five – thirty work?”

“I think I can make it, but I’m not staying for long because it’s a school night.”

“Makes sense. I will call him now and invite him. See you at five – thirty.”

“See ya.”

Vincent then dialed Jay’s home number when Karen hung up once again.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Jay. I have something I want to ask you.”

“What’s the question?”

“Would you like to come over tonight for supper?”

“I wish I could, but I have something else going on. Is Karen showing up?”

“Yes, she is. Lori already knows, but I will pass it on to Dawn.”

“Talk to you next time, Vincent. I want to get this latest CD finished. Have a good evening.”

That’s when the call ended.

“Karen can come, but not Jay. I told her five – thirty. I hope it’s okay with you.”

“That’s fine. I’ll go ahead and figure out what’s for the menu tonight. You can tell Dawn about tonight’s plans.”

“I was going to do that, anyway. See you later.”

Lori watched him leave her in the living room.

He went upstairs. He found Dawn picking up the kids’ bedrooms since they were messy.

“Dawn?”

Dawn stopped what she was doing and then looked at him. He was standing at the bedroom door.

“Yes, Vincent?”

“I invited Jay and Karen for supper tonight. Only she could make it. I hope you don’t mind.”

“That’s fine with me. What time?”

“Five – thirty.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later.”

“I’m going to take a quick shower. Lori is trying to figure out what’s for dinner tonight.”

“That’s fine.”

Then he left Dawn and headed for the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

So Vincent wrote down the guests’ names on who said they were attending the party.

“So, how many people do we have showing up?” Lori asked him.

“Thousands. I don’t think Jay’s former manage won’t be coming. He was invited to come along, but he decided against it. Jay said Mr. Francis is enjoying his new life in Rhode Island. He’s too busy having fun and meeting other people.”

Lori gave Vincent a kiss on hi cheek as he returned it.

“What do you have planned for dinner tonight, Lori? I invited Jay and Karen to join us.”

“I remember you saying that. It’s only five – fifteen now, so I’ll get started on supper. Karen’s here right now.”

“I’ll let her in.”

Lori walked into the kitchen as he opened the door to greet Karen.

Once Karen walked in, she saw Lori putting pots and pans out when he shut the door behind her.

“H, Lori.”

Lori looked over the kitchen sink.

“Hi, Karen. Why don’t you find a place to sit down?”

So Karen did.

“Mind if I get you a drink or anything?” Vincent asked her.

“No, thank you. I’m good for now,” Karen answered.

“If you change your mind, let us know,” he told her.

“I will.”

“Vincent?” Karen asked.”

“What?”

“I’d like to know how you came across Mr. Francis’s ad for a job.”

“I see why you’re asking. I somehow searched jobs that were available. I somehow had the feeling God wanted me to begin a whole new life, which He directed me here in Nevada.”

“So, that’s how you contacted Mr. Francis?”

He nodded.

“Exactly.”

So Vincent decided not to give Karen the flashback on what he was doing at the time. The New Year’s party is what he cared about more than looking back at the time he came here seven months ago from Ohio. That was in the past. Maybe that might come later, but he wanted to focus more on this event.

“Who are the performers coming to this besides my brother?”

Karen remembered Vincent telling her earlier that Richard and Robert were planning to show up. This will be her first meeting with these guys also. Vincent gave her a few names.

“Here are a couple of names, Karen. The ones who replied were Barry Manilow, Diana Ross, Willie Nelson, and Jimmy Buffet. All said they would show up. I told them were to show up. I’m sure they’d probably left to show up here in Nevada.”

Karen saw where he was going with this.

“You’re the one who wanted to have this party, so you’re in charge of everything.”

He didn’t say anything.

“What are we having, Lori?” Vincent asked.

“Spaghetti and meatballs, carrots, kiwi, lettuce, and broccoli,” she answered.

“Yummy. My mother used to make that every once in a while,” Karen replied.

“That must be a favorite,” Lori said.

“A family favorite, yes. My mother and father aren’t alive anymore. If they were, they would be happy to see Jay a success as a recording artist.”

Karen said that and started to cry.

“Don’t cry, Karen. Do you need to blow your nose?”

“I have some in my purse, but thank you for offering, Vincent.”

“You’re welcome.”

Norman and Jay were keeping Mary company, which she liked. The three entertained one another while the adults had their own conversations.

“It’s nice to hear that you answered God’s calling to take Paul’s place,” Karen told them.

“Yes. We found a Nazarene church that is close by. A few had signed up to attend this party. Dawn, at least you left your sheltered life and now are having several adventures. You’ll get to see more of them during this year. We’re on the same page for adventure since you and your children live with us now.”

Dawn looked at him. She understood what he had meant. She’d been in the outside world for seven months now, and still felt scared because of her being set free. Dawn still felt Ted was still around in her mind. She’d been on antidepressants since she suffered depression in the fourteen years with Ted, so that tells you how badly he damaged her.

“When I was growing up with Jay, our father loved starched foods,” Karen said to Vincent and Lori.

“Lots of us do, Karen.”

Lori was still in the kitchen as she, Karen, Dawn and Vincent chatted during this entire time. She and Vincent found Jay and Norman friendly.

“Are Jay and Norman well – behaved?” Vincent asked.

“Not always. I think he and Jay could use the same baby – sitter as Mary while we’re at the party.”

“That’s a very good idea, Karen. Even though Norman is Mary’s age, he could still be watched,” Lori agreed.

“Do you need help with anything, Lori?” Karen asked, pushing her red bangs out of the way.

“No, I got it. You sit down.”

Dawn wasn’t in the kitchen with Lori. All she did was set the table in the dining room, where they eat every day.

“Thank you for doing that, Dawn. It helps me so I wouldn’t have to do it.”

“You’re welcome, Lori. Be glad to help anytime.”

“How long have you lived here in Nevada?” Vincent asked her.

“As long as Jay was, which was since 1986. I moved here shortly after he started in the music business.”

“What brought you here?” Dawn asked, giving Karen her full attention.

“I wanted to live here so I can be close to Jay. I’m sure he’s told you by now that he and I are thirteen years apart, with him being the older one.”

“So you’re his birth sibling?” Vincent asked.

Karen nodded and then said, “That’s right. Mom and Dad didn’t want more than two children, and didn’t want to adopt.”

“Where did your red hair come from?” Dawn asked.

“My father. He had red hair, so I inherited it from him.”

“Did every generation have red hair also?” Vincent asked.

“Not all of them. Why are we talking about hair and my family? I thought it was mostly about the party.”

“It is about the party, Karen.”

“Here’s one question for you, Vincent?”

“What’s that?” he asked.

“Do we have to dress up?”

Karen told herself she should’ve asked that earlier while she had a chat with him on the phone. Since she didn’t think of it then, so that’s why she asked that now.

“Yes, you have to dress up,” Vincent answered.

“I can only stay for dinner, and then I need to go back home and put the boys to bed. They only stay up on the weekends, and that’s it. Even though Norman’s a teenager now, he still has to follow the regular bedtime schedule.”

Lori nodded and then said, “Mary does that too. Right, Vincent?”

“That’s what we agreed on.”

Karen didn’t say anything after that.

“Do you want me to call the kids to sit down?” Dawn asked.

“Please. It’s almost time to sit down anyway,” Lori answered as Dawn stood up. 

She gave out a few stretches. She’d been sitting for a long time. Since she lives in Nevada now, she is more involved in other activities after she left Ted.

Vincent keeps her busy to stop her from thinking about Ted and all the damage he’s given her in the fourteen year since they’ve been together. It will take Dawn time to heal from being a sheltered woman, which she already knew. So Dawn found Mary, Jay and Norman with Lewis and Karen.

“What is it, Mrs. Rivera?” Norman asked.

“It’s almost time to eat, so now will be a good time to join us.”

“Be right with you,” Mary replied.

“They’re on their way, Lori,” Dawn told her.

“Thank you, Dawn. I appreciate that.”

“You’re welcome.”

Vincent helped Lori carry the plates and bowls while Dawn poured the drinks for everyone, including the kids. That’s when Mary and the others showed up.

“Did you wash your hands before joining us?” Vincent asked.

“No, we haven’t, Daddy.”

“Better do that right now.”

Once again Mary and the other kids left to do what Vincent had asked.

“Has Mary always been polite and well – behaved?” Karen asked as she took her spot next to Dawn.

“Yes, Karen. She hardly ever does anything we don’t ask her to. That’s why I call her Sugar Princess,” Vincent answered.

“Does she feel embarrassed when you call her that in front of her friends?”

“No. It’s normal to call your child a name like that,” Lori replied.

Once Mary, Karen, Lewis, Jay and Norman sat down, everyone said grace since Vincent and his family are religious.

Even though Karen isn’t a religious Catholic like Jay, she has to say grace with whoever she is with, even if that includes Vincent. In her entire life, Karen hasn’t shown much interest in religion. When everyone finished saying grace, Karen spoke up first.

“Guys, we have to stay for dinner, and then we’ll be heading home for bed.”

“Do we have to leave, Mom? It feels like we just got here.”

“I know, Norman. You both have school tomorrow. It’s going to be Friday, so you need to go to bed early.”

“Mom, you never let us stay up past our bedtime on school nights. Can’t we stay up later?”

Karen shook her head and answered, “Not until you both are older.”

They complained a bit longer. Everyone finished eating several minutes later. Karen now stood up.

“Thank you for inviting us, Vincent.”

“You’re welcome, Karen. I’ll walk you and the boys to the car.”

“Don’t do that, Vincent.”

“We always had to do that whenever we had guests at the house when I was growing up. I plan to follow that today as a married man. I’ll be right back, Lori. Let me walk Karen and her sons to their car.”

Lori didn’t say a word, so all she did was watch him walk out of the front door. Dawn helped Lori put the dishes in the kitchen and they were busy washing the dishes and putting them away.

“It’s always a pleasure to have Karen with us,” Lori said.

“Of course it is, Lori.”

When he said that, he added, “Karen wanted me to say thank you for having her over.”

After that, their evening ended.


	5. Chapter 5

Now it was finally New Year’s Eve. Somehow Jay didn’t get to do a family song like he had planned when talking with Vincent. Somehow Jay received a phone call from Wendy earlier in the morning.

“Vincent, Wendy and Brandi aren’t showing up after all. She told me both of them just came down with a cold and the flu.”

“That’s too bad, Jay. Do you know them personally?”

“You better believe I do, Vincent. I have known them a couple of years. Robert did contact me just last night, so he and Rich still plan to show up. Should be fun meeting more relatives that are older.”

“That’s nice, Jay. I am sorry to hear about Wendy and Brandi canceling out at the last minute. I was looking forward to meeting them. I’m sure you told them that.”

“I didn’t, Vincent. Maybe some other time. I do feel bad for Robert.”

“Why do you say that?” Vincent asked.

“Because he and I had an e – mail conversation. He’s recently been diagnosed with Type 2 diabetes.”

“That’s too bad. At least he can still have fun.”

Jay agreed.

“I’d like to get to the hotel and do some rehearsing before we start at six.”

“That’s a very good idea, Jay. I shall see you then. I should be there sometime after four.”

“Okay. See you later.”

Hours later, Jay received a call from Richard. He told Jay they recently arrived, so Jay offered to pick them up since they don’t know their way around Nevada. So Jay said he would be there.

“I told Vincent you and Robert were still planning to show up.”

“Yes, but Robert had second thoughts, but we made him go anyway.”

“Good. I’ll be at the airport shortly.”

Then he ended the conversation with Richard. Jay arrived shortly just like he said he would. Jay saw Robert and Richard sounded friendly, even in person. Even he was able to get back to the hotel on time.

“Hello, guys,” Jay greeted them.

He showed up about an hour or so.

“Hi, Jay,” they said at the same time.

“How was the flight?”

“It went fine, but I was nervous. I hadn’t flown for a long time.”

“I understand, Robert. Thank you for telling me about your Type 2 diabetes ahead of time. I am so sorry.”

“I am new to this, Jay. You driving us to the hotel?”

“You aren’t staying in a hotel. My place is big enough for a few people.”

“How many people are coming?” Rich asked.

“Thousand is what Vincent told me. I think you’ll like him.”

“How long have you known him?” Robert asked.

“A few months now. He’s a nice guy. Lot younger than you two.”

“Do you like the change so far?”

“It’s okay. I think it was time we switched around from others.”

“Makes sense. Are Richard and I the only ones who are staying at your place?”

Yes, you are. A couple other cousins planned on staying, but they canceled out due to a cold and flu.”

“Did you say ‘cousins’?” 

“Yes, Robert. Why?”

“I just found that surprising. Nobody said anything to us about other cousins besides you and your sister. Right, Rich?”

“Right.”

“What are their names?”

“Wendy and Brandi McCarey.”

“Wendy sounds familiar. She’s that reporter, right?” Robert asked.

“Yes.”

“This is interesting.”

Richard nodded. They didn’t say much while Jay was driving them to his place. All they did was let him concentrate on driving. They arrived later in the afternoon. They didn’t see Karen.

“Where’s Karen?” Richard asked.

“She’s at the hotel, helping Vincent with setting up for tonight’s party. You both can meet her then.”

“Okay.”

When Jay parked the car in the driveway, they got out. Richard sat in the front seat. Robert didn’t seem to care who sat where. Jay lives in Nevada, so he knows his way around town and they don’t. From what they keep hearing from Jay and this Vincent character, the party runs from six o’clock until midnight. When they arrived to Jay’s front door, they had their luggage, including Robert’s diabetes stuff.

When they walked into the house, Robert asked, “Where’s the bathroom?”

“Wait here, Richard. Let me show Robert where the restroom is.”

“Robert?”

“Yes, Richard?”

“No wonder the restroom is calling because it looks like you’re on schedule right now for the insulin shot.”

“Stop worrying about me. You coming also?”

“I can. I am here to help you.”

“Thanks. I hope it’s okay with you, Jay.”

“Go ahead, Robert. I’ll carry your luggage upstairs. I’ll show you where your rooms later.”

“Okay.”

Robert had his diabetes supplies with him when they reached the restroom. Then Jay left them after they thanked him. Once he opened the door, Richard walked in. Robert shut the door behind them. He locked the door in case Jay had other people for company. 

“Sorry if I was nervous on the entire flight,” Robert told his brother as help helped Richard get the stuff he needed for this moment.

“That’s okay. Lots of people are like that.”

“True. I can’t concentrate while in the air like that.”

“Beth made a good point on bringing your own food for the flight. You never know what kind of stuff that you can’t have.”

“That’s for sure,” Robert agreed.

Not once have they heard any voices while they were taking care of Robert’s shot.

“Before we head to the party, we’ll have to do another shot.”

“Stop worrying about me, Richard.”

“We’re new to this diabetes diet and schedule you have now.”

“I know. You don’t need to keep saying that.”

“Well, I did anyway.”

“When we’re done, mind if I stay in here for a bit longer?”

“Yes, Robert. You can just leave your supplies here for now.”

“Okay.”

They decided to leave somewhere between five and five – fifteen. Jay wanted to rehearse for a while, so they left early.

There was thousands of people, but it looked like Vincent and his family were still meeting lots of people since they have been with Jay Wonder for a few months now. Robert understands it takes time to adjust. When they arrived at the Hilton, Robert saw there were tons of people. He wasn’t so sure which ones were Vincent and this Dawn woman they’ve been hearing so much about. They watched Jay head over to a man and his family. He wasn’t so sure if it was Vincent or not, but it was a guess.

“Hi, Vincent,” he heard Jay greet the guy he thought was him.

“Hi, Jay. Did you bring your friends?” Vincent asked.

“Of course. They’re my cousins, not my friends.”

Jay waved them over.

“Where’s Karen?” Jay asked.

“She’s with Dawn.”

“Okay. I’d like you to meet my cousins, Richard and Robert McCarey.”

They shook hands with Vincent.

“Nice to meet you, Vincent. Happy New Year and for inviting us,” Robert said while they shook hands.

“You’re welcome, Robert. Did Jay tell you who will be here tonight?”

“No.”

“Okay. We’re having a few special guests, but a few of them are performers.”

“That’s awesome. Who are they?”

Vincent told them.

“I don’t care much for rock ‘n’ roll,” Robert told him.

“That’s okay. You don’t have to like rock ‘n’ roll just to be at the party.”

“True.”

“So Jay tells me you’re a science teacher.”

“I am. Seventh grade.”

“That’s awesome.”

“Yes, it is. My family wants me to slow down and retire.”

“Why slow you down?”

He could tell Vincent wasn’t understanding where this was coming from.

“There’s something you need to know, Mr. York.”

“Just call me Vincent. What do you need to tell me, Robert?”

“I am diabetic, so watch out if there are problems. There might be food tonight that I can’t have.”

“Thanks for the warning. We’ll help you with that.”

“Thank you, Vincent.”

Then he left them. He had lots of other people to greet. Maybe they’ll get the chance to meet his family at some point. If not, he isn’t worried about it.

So that was how Vincent wanted to have the party. As it turned, everyone had a great time. So it was only Jay, his sister, Karen, Richard and Robert who performed “Auld Lang Syne” and the National Anthem while the other performers did their part, like Diana Ross did. It was sometime after twelve – forty when the guests left.

“At least the party was a success, Jay. Let’s see what will happen to us this year,” Vincent replied.

“That we will find out later. Happy New Year, Vincent.”

“Happy New Year, Jay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that came to me just yesterday. It is from the "Set Free" series. Since we met Vincent and Dawn in the introduction, that means they are the main characters for the series. Dawn will be sharing her own stories while Vincent will be sharing his also. If you haven't met Robert and Richard yet, I would like you to do so in "Pearl at Ninety" and "Day and Life of Robert." I like Robert so far, but his story looks to be a series, but not so sure if he will have the entire series in his story like "Henry's TV Comeback" did or not. Let's wait and see what Robert wants to do in his story. More on the way and thanks for reading.


End file.
